


Our Little Secret

by AlexHunt



Series: Baby Hunt [Felicity & Vincent] [7]
Category: Hollywood U: Rising Star, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: This takes place about a month or so after “Are you?” but, before “Surprise it’s…”For the prompt: secret
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Alex Spencer, Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Red Carpet Diaries), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Baby Hunt [Felicity & Vincent] [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797265





	Our Little Secret

**Thomas Hunt Masterlists/Series: [[Red Carpet Diaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[Hollywood U](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)] || [[Love & Scotch (HWU/Open Heart Crossover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099863/chapters/55265896))] || [[#HollywoodHacks (HWU/LoveHacks Crossover)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933341/chapters/57554176)] || [[The Bogart Diaries Series (RCD-Puppy Hunt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210658/chapters/58322749))]**

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

“We’re going to have to tell them eventually. I won’t be able to hide it forever,” Alex ran her fingers over her stomach, her smile stretching across her face. She was just starting to show, but it would be far from noticeable for at least a few more weeks.

Thomas wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, letting his hands settle on her stomach. Alex leaned back into him, closing her eyes for a moment. “I will support you with what you decided. However, I would be lying if I said I didn’t want to keep this our little secret for a while longer. I’ve enjoyed sharing this with you, and only you. I know the time will come when we will share it with our friends and the world, but once we do, we can’t go back to this. Just the three of us.”

Alex ran her fingers over his hands still on her stomach, not wanting the moment to end. “We should probably ring the doorbell.”

“Or, consider this, we could turn around and not,” Thomas suggested. His lips settled on the base of her neck, placing a slow, lingering kiss on her soft skin. 

“As much as I would enjoy that, Victoria would never forgive us if we missed her birthday party.” Alex pressed the doorbell. “We’ll have time for this later!”

“What are you two whispering about?” Victoria questioned as she answered the door. 

“Hmm?” Alex expressed with a coy smile. “Nothing.”

Thomas slid his hand from its position on her stomach into her hand at her side before Victoria had noticed.

“You expect me to believe that?” Victoria pressed, crossing her arms across her chest. 

“Happy birthday, Victoria,” Alex quickly hugged her. “You look incredible, tell me all about that dress! It is to die for.” 

“Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing,” Victoria replied, her arms still crossed as she looked the two of them up and down. “I will find out, especially if it’s juicy.”

“I have no doubt,” Alex replied.


End file.
